


Requisitioned

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drama, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Objectification, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protectiveness, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slurs, kinkshaming, team conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: Tony’s favorite is when they “requisition” him after a mission (there’s an actual paper form—Steve clearly gets off on the forms, and administers punishment if they’re processed and filed incorrectly. Tony owns a personal filing cabinet for the first time in nearly twenty years.) This time, they don’t even let him remove the suit. They follow him to the penthouse and then pull the catches themselves, yanking him out of his armor.Bucky laughs. “This is silly, Stevie. Expecting him to do so many complex tasks. S’not what he’s good for.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 187
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Requisitioned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for STB Bingo Objectification prompt. Let’s be honest, I could fill an ENTIRE bingo card with humiliation stories. ...huh, if I blackout this card, maybe that’s the next thing I’ll do! 
> 
> CWs: Heavy humiliation, objectification, fear kink, (ultimately resolved) relationship insecurities. A team member kinkshaming. Also there's a fight, but it's non-graphic and brief, because fights involving Bucky are usually pretty brief, let's be honest.

They have a mutually beneficial arrangement.

Steve and Bucky get to degrade and humiliate and terrify him, and get off on doing it. Tony benefits from being brought low, from being able to let go of literally every responsibility. He doesn’t even have to worry about which way he turns his head. They’ll handle that for him, dragging him by the hair onto a fat cock. He often chokes a little, but pushes past his gag reflex. 

Tony’s favorite is when they “requisition” him after a mission (there’s an actual paper form—Steve clearly gets off on the forms, and administers punishment if they’re processed and filed incorrectly. Tony owns a personal filing cabinet for the first time in nearly twenty years.) This time, they don’t even let him remove the suit. They follow him to the penthouse and then pull the catches themselves, yanking him out of his armor. 

Bucky laughs. “This is silly, Stevie. Expecting him to do so many complex tasks. S’not what he’s good for.”

“No,” Steve coos in agreement, dragging Tony onto his dick and slapping him a few times with it when it slips out of Tony’s mouth. “They shouldn’t expect so much of you. We know what you’re made to do best.  _ There _ you are, sweetheart. Mm, that’s right,” he purrs, losing half his Rs as he feeds Tony his erection inch by inch. “Eat that dick now. Play to your strengths.”

Tony’s eyes tear up when Steve fucks into his throat, playing with his natural resistance. It makes him zone out a little, floating into a place of pain and humiliation that paradoxically relaxes his body into acceptance, tapping into some of his most engrained rape fantasies. They both know how he operates and don’t slow down. They know that real, impossible-to-fake fear makes him come the hardest, so Steve grabs a length of metal pipe and bends it, twisting it behind Tony’s neck and curving the pipe like a collar. He pulls just a titch harder and Tony’s throat feels firmly held. Steve meets his eye and Tony almost believes he’s considering continuing, really causing damage. Suddenly, Steve’s fist pulls back and an uppercut  _ slams _ into something right next to Tony’s head. There’s a ripping sound and Tony chokes hard and his dick leaks precome onto the floor. He hopes Bucky will make him suck it out of the carpet.

He knows the supersoldiers have fun with these games. They like the challenge of making Tony believe that they would really harm him. If it feels too rehearsed, he doesn’t get off. But believing that the Winter Soldier might be about to choke him out? Makes him come like a fucking freight train.

“God, fucking choke on it,” Bucky growls. He’s more animated than the Soldier, but still pretty dark. He watches greedily as his boyfriend violates Tony’s throat with his full and enthusiastic consent. He gets his own dick out and slaps the head of it against Tony’s cheek. “Don’t you fall down on the job. Take all the dick you’re offered, bitch.”

“Yeah,” Steve pants, obviously really getting into it now—which is always Tony’s favorite moment, when Steve’s restraint melts away. “Open up, slut, do your  _ fucking  _ job.”

Tony chokes and gargles and tears run down his face. Steve throat-fucks him and his eyes get brighter, sharper, when Tony can even see them through his own tears. He looks both eager and fully in command. It gets Tony’s dick so hard where it’s neglected bobbing against his stomach. It could be far worse, of course. Bucky loves CBT.

“Yeah, you’re not picky,” Steve gasps. “Not about… your  _ fucking _ … breakfast.” He holds Tony’s head firmly, just railing into his face, forcing him to gag and retch and cough up saliva and mucus all around Steve’s cock as soon as he finishes coming down Tony’s throat and makes enough space for it to seep out. Tony’s fluids are mixed with Steve’s semen, and he’s a mess as Steve slowly pulls out.

Steve still looks hungry, though, and he grabs for his phone, taking a series of photographs as he slowly fucks Tony’s drooling face with an erection that hasn’t yet gone down. He has quite the artist's eye, Tony’s discovered over the course of their arrangement. Tony likes the legitimate fear of blackmail, even if it  _ is _ Captain America. Honestly, Tony believes Steve might do it anonymously were he riding high enough on dominant energy. That makes it better.

“God, you’re disgusting,” Bucky spits, his face drawn into a believable sneer. “Do you  _ like _ being painted in drool and come, you slut?”

“Yes,” Tony gasps when Steve pulls out and dick-slaps him just long to respond before fucking into his sore, convulsing throat again. 

“Yeah? You’re fucking trash, then,” Bucky declares. Bucky likes degradation the most. He jerks off all over Tony’s face, painting him with an extra messy layer that clumps in his eyelids and makes his vision actually blur. Then Bucky spits on him for good measure before he’s done coming, nice thick wads of saliva one after another. Thick spiderwebs of his own and other men’s salty fluids coat his face. He almost  _ wants _ Steve’s photos of him like this to be printed on the front page of the National Enquirer. He wants to be a  _ public _ slut. They find his deepest, darkest fantasies and they just  _ drill _ into him with the knowledge.

“Open your mouth. Show me your tongue,” Steve demands. He takes a few closeups and Tony’s mouth continues to overflow with drool, his tongue fluttering in the air with exhaustion. Tony hopes Steve’s taking video. Yeah, he’s pretty sure he’d actually  _ like _ having his sex tape with these two men leaked. Or maybe just a GIF, his quivering tongue and the drool slowly spilling out of the corners of his mouth. A small, usually buried part of him wants to show everyone whom he belongs to, even if only for a few hours at a time.

~*~

It can’t last forever. 

Tony’s known that from the start, that he was playing with fire here. But it’s still disappointing when Clint catches the three of them, then singles Tony out later for a stern lecture. “Can we just cut to the chase?” he asks, closing the door to the meeting room behind him and flicking the switch that blacks out the windows.

“Sure,” Tony shrugs. He doesn’t actually know what the “chase” is here, but he’s eager to have it done with.

Clint crosses his arms over his chest, looks Tony up and down. “So what… you’re a supersoldier fucktoy now, Stark? Is that how things are?”

Tony frowns. “It’s not…”

“I heard everything you said through the vent,” Clint interrupts. “ _ Everything _ .” 

Tony swallows hard. 

“Yeah. So don’t try to tell me they’re your boyfriends or something,” Clint smirks and it cuts deep. Tony  _ knows _ that, obviously, no need to rub it in. He gets what he can from them, but their relationship is stable,  _ epic _ . He has no place in that, beyond a source of sexual tension relief.

“What’s your point?” Tony asks, but his voice is a little shaky and Clint’s entire  _ job _ revolves around being observant.

Clint raises an eyebrow, then shifts his weight and takes a step forward, twisting Tony with his body to push him into the wall. Tony lets him, lets Clint put a hand on his upper chest and shoulder. He doesn’t seem  _ aggressive, _ exactly, just… aware of his upper hand in this situation. Maybe he wants something from Tony like what Steve and Bucky are entitled to. More likely, he’s just smart enough to keep Tony from taking control of the conversation, and trying to throw him off his game. In truth, Tony’s thrown enough. He knows he can call for help if he really needs it, but he doesn’t bother. The embarrassment of being  _ seen _ like that still stings. 

“It’s kind of nasty, Stark.” Clint laughs like they’re old buddies just having a chat. “You let them fuck with you like that?”

“Not really your business,” Tony gets out through gritted teeth. 

“Could make it my business,” Clint says, casual but also threatening. He’s professionally trained in intimidation and interrogation techniques, Tony reminds himself. For that matter, Tony has plenty of experience not showing his emotions when someone is attempting to bully him in a negotiation. But none of that awareness really helps. “It’s some pretty fucked up shit. How do you think the rest of the team will react?”

Tony inhales sharply when Clint reveals the card he’s playing, and tries not to react when Clint presses his thumb against a pressure point at Tony’s jaw, a hint at the violence he could enact if he were inclined. Tony knows Clint, at least he  _ thinks _ he knows Clint, but what Clint witnessed was extreme. Maybe it’s gloves off now. Or maybe he wants something for himself. He licks his lips, quickly considering what he’s willing to offer in exchange for Clint’s silence. “They don’t need to know.”

“You sure about that? You’re compromised, Stark. Why should I trust you in the field?”

Okay, so it’s not about getting Tony for himself, then. It’s about Clint’s opinion of Tony, and about the team. At that, Tony’s seething on the inside, but he’s also  _ hurt _ . He’s gathering his words when the door slams open and Clint startles into taking his hands off Tony, whipping around. Bucky comes in like a tank, grabs Clint under the arms, and pivots to slam him straight down into the conference table, which promptly breaks in half. 

Tony just stares, his mouth half open, as Clint executes a backward roll even in the middle of the broken table and comes up fighting. He tries to stab Bucky with a knife that suddenly materializes in his hand, and Tony stays frozen long enough for Bucky to quickly gain the upper hand and slam Clint into the far wall, hand on his throat.

“Did you think we wouldn’t defend him?” he barks. “Is that the kind of trash you think I am, Barton?” Tony’s confused, but he’s also afraid Bucky’s going to kill Clint in the heat of the moment. Yes, Clint pulled a knife, but the man can’t control his self-defense instincts when faced with an angry Winter Soldier. And he didn’t actually hurt Tony, just made a threat grounded in concern for the team.

“Wait! He didn’t do anything!” Tony interjects, leaning back against the wall as he’s still catching his breath.

“He insulted you,” Bucky counters, his tone low and dangerous, eyes never leaving Clint’s. 

“ _ You _ do that!” Clint gasps. “You and Steve!”

“Because that’s what he’ll give us!” Bucky shouts in his face. “That’s how we’re allowed to love him! It’s not the same.” 

Tony gasps and nearly sinks down to the floor in surprise. He lowers himself into a nearby chair instead. 

“You think that’s love?” Clint asks, a bare whisper around the restriction of his airway, and Tony has to interject to counter Clint’s completely absent self-preservation instincts. 

“Shut up, Barton. Bucky, let him go. Please.” He keeps his tone as soothing as he can manage, and Bucky does as he asks with one more growl at Clint, shaking him a bit before he lets go. 

“Get the fuck out of here before I change my mind.”

For once, Clint is smart, and hurries over the remains of the table to get to the door. Bucky walks around the destruction to kneel in front of Tony, taking both his hands. “Are you okay? JARVIS showed me what was happening when Clint put his hands on you. I came as quickly as I could.”

“Yeah, I… I didn’t realize.” He sits there, just blinking at Bucky, and he gets the warmest smile in return, a sharp contrast to the earlier violence. 

“That Clint would be such an asshole? Yeah, me neither,” Bucky scoffs.

“No,” Tony mumbles, still in disbelief. “He didn’t…” But then he trails off, not wanting to get too caught up in what Clint does and doesn’t deserve. There’s something more important to cover here. “You. I didn’t realize that you… love me?” He doesn’t want it to come out sounding like a question. It’s more than pathetic. But Bucky doesn’t miss a beat, guiding Tony’s hands to his own cheeks and covering them with his hands. 

“We didn’t want to scare you off,” Bucky admits. “We like… what we do with you.” His voice drops, and the moment’s suddenly, shockingly intimate. “We like using you the way you like to be used. It’s good for us.”

“But that’s... not all you want from me?”

“Sweetheart, we want  _ everything  _ from you,” Bucky says, and Tony almost pinches himself.

“Why did you think… that I wouldn’t want that?” It doesn’t add up, no matter how many times he rapidly runs the facts in his mind. He may not be a model for healthy relationships, but they’ve never given even the slightest hint that they want anything more than to use Tony’s kink for their own benefit. “Allowed,” Bucky had said to Clint, like it’s  _ Tony _ keeping the scope of their relationship limited in nature. “That I wouldn’t give you that, you implied.”

“Would you?” Bucky asks instead of answering the question, his expression suddenly so hopeful and eager. The years fall off his face in an instant, and Tony wants to kiss him. Then he realizes there’s no reason not to and leans in, pressing his lips to Bucky’s. 

“I’ve never thought about it,” Tony admits, his mouth brushing against Bucky’s. He kisses him again, nice and slow, before he continues. “I thought we all understood that our arrangement’s about... me being a convenient release for the two of you. I didn’t think a…  _ relationship _ was on the table. I mean… if that’s what you’re talking about. A relationship.”

“Tony… why didn’t you call for us when Clint started talking to you like that? Why did JARVIS have to tell me?”

“I didn’t think you’d care,” Tony admits. “I thought… I mean… he wasn’t saying anything untrue. What I like  _ is _ extreme. The team might have a problem with it. And there’s no reason for either of you not to find it kind of fucked up, is there? Sure, you get your rocks off, but...”

“ _ Tony _ ,” Bucky groans. “No.” He scrubs his face with his hands for a second, then reaches up and presses them to Tony’s cheeks instead. He’s not harsh like he was with Clint. His hands almost cradle Tony’s head they’re so large, one slightly cooler than the other, and he holds Tony like he’s precious. “I’m talking about a relationship. I’m talking about  _ everything _ . You’re so beautiful when you let us play with you, we’d  _ love _ to have more of you. We didn’t want to presume. We know your time’s in high demand.” 

“You could have all of my time,” Tony admits, quiet and vulnerable. It’s an extreme statement, but in his heart of hearts, he can’t lie. He’s seen them together, in their quiet moments, fitting like two puzzle pieces. Bucky kneels up and kisses him hard, cradling the back of his head.

“I’ll share with Steve,” he mumbles when Tony comes up for air, and Tony laughs against his mouth. 

“Yeah. Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, JARVIS determined that the best course of action wouldn’t be to directly offer help to Tony, because JARVIS knows his creator’s insecurities and that he’d likely just feel ashamed and dismiss it. On other hand, Bucky would both be more likely to effectively warn Clint off than Steve and is also clearly better at taking care of Tony than Tony is.


End file.
